One type of electrostatographic reproducing machine is a xerographic copier or printer. In a typical xerographic copier or printer, a photoreceptor surface, for example that of a drum, is generally arranged to move in an endless path through the various processing stations of the xerographic process. As in most xerographic machines, a light image of an original document is projected or scanned onto a uniformly charged surface of a photoreceptor to form an electrostatic latent image thereon. Thereafter, the latent image is developed with an oppositely charged powdered developing material called toner to form a toner image corresponding to the latent image on the photoreceptor surface. When the photoreceptor surface is reusable, the toner image is then electrostatically transferred to a recording medium, such as a sheet of paper, and the surface of the photoreceptor is cleaned and prepared to be used once again for the reproduction of a copy of an original. The sheet of paper with the powdered toner thereon in imagewise configuration is separated from the photoreceptor and moved through a fusing apparatus including a heated fusing member where the toner image thereon is heated and permanently fixed or fused to the sheet of paper.
As is well known, after the toner image is fixed or fused as such, the sheet carrying the fused image must be carefully stripped from the heated fusing member (without damaging the surface of the heated fusing member) for feeding to a subsequent processing station, such as an inverter, collator, stapler, or booklet maker. It is known to use solid rigid fingers alone that either slide away from the surface of the heated fusing member or include expensive articulating assemblies for attempting to avoid damaging the surface of the heated fusing member. Additionally, it also known to use a sufficiently high pressure and high volume of compressed air in the form of an air knife either alone or in combination, to attempt to strip the sheet of paper from the surface of the heated fusing member without damaging it.
In solid inkjet color image printing, multi-colored images are formed on an intermediate member such as a drum, using different colored crayon-like inks that are solid at room temperature but are melted and image-wise applied to the intermediate member using moving printheads. Special ink formulations have been developed that allow the ink to melt at very precise temperatures, and that solidify very quickly when their temperature drops below such melting temperature. In a solid inkjet printer, the image-wise pattern of solid ink on the intermediate member is then transferred and fused or transfused onto a copy sheet. The fusing or transfusing smoothens out the sheet surface and strengthens the bond between the ink and the sheet.
Prior art that may be relevant in reviewing the patentability of the present disclosure include for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,896 issued Oct. 9, 1984 to Bains and entitled “Curling/decurling method and mechanism” discloses a sheet curling/decurling mechanism is disclosed as having a compliant roller with a soft, pliable material therearound, a curling roller forming a penetration nip with the compliant roller, the penetration nip being adapted to curl sheets of paper passing through the nip, and movable plates arranged adjacent the sheet exiting side of the nip for controlling the angle of exiting of the sheets from the nip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,576 issued Oct. 24, 1989 to Itaya et al. and entitled “Device for changing sheet shape before entry into fuser nip” discloses a fixing device is provided in an image forming apparatus. The fixing device has first and second rollers to form a nip portion therebetween. An image forming medium having a flat shape and a leading edge, on which an unfixed image is formed. The image forming medium is conveyed and approaches the nip portion between the first and second rollers. The fixing device also has a changing unit for changing the shape of the vicinity of the leading edge of the image forming medium from the flat shape to a convex shape while the image forming medium is being conveyed to approach the nip portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,533 issued Dec. 30, 1986 to Young and entitled “Off-set nip roll decurler” discloses an apparatus in which sheet material is decurled. The apparatus includes off-set nips for reverse bending a sheet. As the sheet leaves a fuser, it is directed into one of two channels toward an off-set nip depending on the curl in the sheet. The off-set nip in conjunction with an output baffle reverse bends the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,895 issued Jun. 23, 1992 to Mandel and entitled “Passive, intelligent, sheet decurling system” discloses an apparatus in which sheet material is decurled. The apparatus includes a baffle type decurler in which a sheet moving therethrough chooses one of three paths and baffles, depending on the direction and amount of curl. Triangular shaped baffles prevent sheet stubbing and a decurling system reverse bends the sheets in two of the three paths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,662 issued Oct. 6, 1992 to Foos and entitled “Sheet decurling apparatus” discloses an apparatus for decurling an advancing sheet is disclosed. The apparatus includes a first belt and a second belt spaced apart from the first belt so as to define a space adapted to receive the advancing sheet. The apparatus further includes a roller positioned between the first belt and the second belt, the roller being in contact with the first belt in a first mode of operation so as to define a first nip and being in contact with the second belt in a second mode of operation so as to define a second nip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,514 issued Apr. 13, 1993 to Rebres and entitled “Apparatus for decurling a sheet” discloses an apparatus for decurling a sheet is disclosed. The apparatus includes a decurler shaft and a first belt positionable to contact an arcuate portion of the decurler shaft. The apparatus further includes a second belt positionable to contact the first belt and to bend around the arcuate portion of the decurler shaft. Moreover, the apparatus includes a mechanism for advancing the sheet between the first belt and the second belt so as to bend the sheet around the arcuate portion of the decurler shaft.